Auron
Auron is a character in Kingdom Hearts II, originally from Final Fantasy X. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy X A warrior that Hades called forth from the Underworld. In exchange for his freedom, Auron was commanded to defeat Hercules. But he refused to work with Hades, saying, "This is my story." He doesn't talk about himself very much. What sort of story has he written thus far?" Story Kingdom Hearts II Hades becomes increasingly frustrated in his attempts to defeat Hercules, since the hero kills every opponent the Lord of the Dead throws at him. At Pete's suggestion that he "send somebody already dead and save him the trouble," Hades decides to bring out the "mother of all bad guys." He goes to the deepest dungeon in the Underworld and summons Auron, offering to let him out if he kills Hercules. Auron declines and insults him, derisively telling him that "This is my story, and you're not part of it." Hades, in a rage, attacks him just as Sora comes in, and the group escapes, battling legions of Heartless and Cerberus along the way. On the way, Sora complements Auron's fighting skills and asks if he is a hero, though Auron denies being a hero. He asks Sora if he needs a guardian, but Sora politely declines. Soon after escaping Cerberus, Auron disappears. Sometime later, Hades seals Auron's free will into a statue and forces him to fight Hercules. But once again, Sora comes through and reclaims his soul, and the four of them defeat Hades. Later, Auron repays Sora by giving him the Guardian Soul Keyblade. Auron is seen during the credits fading back into pyreflies (the essence of a person's soul in ''Final Fantasy X) after witnessing the restoration of the Olympus Coliseum. Abilities Auron is naturally a physical character with a small handful of support abilities, including two to restore his MP. He attacks very quickly, leaping through the air to strike enemies, and his Limit Break is very powerful. Auron has one armor slot, no accessory slots, and two item slots. His abilities are as follows: *'Divider': Attacks enemies in midair. *'Healing Water': Restores the party's HP. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'Once More': Ensures 1 HP is retained after being hit with a combo attack. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Limit Ability:' Bushido. Quotes "This is my story.And you're not a part of it." "Thanks for meddling." "Hmph, no wonder no one wants to die." "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian." Battle Quotes "Farewell." "Your pain shall be two-fold." "Thanks." "Fight!" "Maybe you need a guardian." "I owe you one." "Am I really dead?" Trivia *Auron is the first Final Fantasy character to be an official member of Sora's party. *Many speculate that this Auron is the Auron from Final Fantasy X, albeit younger, unlike the other Final Fantasy cast members in the series who are presumed to be alternate versions of themselves. This is based on: :*The lines heard after Sora takes the Auron statue, which are lines Auron spoke to Braska and Jecht in Final Fantasy X, rerecorded for Kingdom Hearts II. :*His reference to his previous profession as a guardian of summoners (namely Lord Braska and his daughter, Yuna) in Final Fantasy X. :*He turns into pyreflies as he returns to the Underworld (a phenomenon occurring in/connected to Spira). :*His decision to return to the Underworld despite having been resurrected harkens back to his choice of being Sent to Farplane after defeating Sin. :*Much of his dialogue, such as "your pain shall be two-fold", is taken or paraphrased from Final Fantasy X. :*Be that as it may, these can also be taken as references from Final Fantasy X and nothing more. :*In Final Fantasy X, Auron wears glasses while flash-backs to Auron's past show that he didn't wear them when he was younger. The Auron represented in Kingdom Hearts 2 is seen without glasses *Auron's constant taunt at Hades "this is my story..." is derived from Final Fantasy X as well. It is a comment that Tidus - featured in the original Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X - would also make. *Although the "nog" bottle is missing from Auron's outfit, due to the younger demographic, it is present as the keychain on the keyblade Guardian Soul. This is the same case with Cid, who has his trademark cigarette replaced with a toothpick for the same reasons. *All of Auron's Limit commands are the names of his various Overdrives in Final Fantasy X, save Spiral, which is based off of Tornado, his final Overdrive. Spiral may be a reference to the 'spiral of death' Spira is caught in during the game, or simply to a tornado's resemblance to a spiral. *Unlike his original self, the Auron of Kingdom Hearts does not remove his arm from his jacket, as he does when fighting in Final Fantasy X. *In a sense, Auron actually takes Cloud's place in the Hercules' Kingdom Hearts storyline, due to the fact that Hades had used both of them to try to eliminate both of their opponents, yet they fail to complete their missions. However, Auron, unlike Cloud, refuses to work with Hades at all. *His sword, the Katana, is named here as "Battlefields of War". While this is in tune with his past as a Warrior Monk and his character class as a Samurai, the name makes no sense as no war was occurring in his time. *His associated Keyblade, the Guardian Soul, releases Yevon symbols as its 'sparks'. The irony of this is that Auron was more known for his stance against the religion-superpower, especially after discovering the horrible truth itself from Yunalesca. *Much like Leon and Seifer never meet despite their shared history, Auron does not meet either Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, or Wakka in the Kingdom Hearts continuity. Category:Kingdom Hearts II Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Allies Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Olympus Coliseum Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds